


Let's Not Talk About This.

by Sinderlin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on down to Vriska's Ampora Emporium! A fight to the death (death not guaranteed) every night, right here on deck!!!!!!!! Place your 8ets. Make your fortune. Throwing things encouraged!</p><p>Only there are only so many times you can watch a couple of mind-controlled Cronusus beat the shit out of each other before it gets dull. Then, one day (like that Oglaf comic (http://oglaf.com/sport/)), Meenah shouts out Make 'em kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Talk About This.

She pushes a thick lock of hair away from her face and sighs melodramatically, crossing and uncrossing her legs under the worn wooden table of the makeshift bar. One of her alternates insisted on food and drink to go along with the entertainment, as admittedly dull as it was becoming, and had supplied her talents with questionable beverages and passable snacks. She'd tried to introduce weapons to spice things up pretty early on, but a lead pipe to one or the other of the combatants splashed LOOOOOOOOADS of violet blood everywhere and left the loser completely useless for god only knew how long. They were easy to replace, sure, but who would clean up the mess????????

"Vriska, while I admire your ability to throw logic and caution to the wind and fully embrace every one of your bad ideas, I'm still fairly sure this is both a waste of time and manpower, not to mention highly traumatic for the participants," Aranea piped up from beside her. Her brows were drawn and her lips were pursed, hands folded on the counter. "We could be using this time to go over strategies, recruit new and potentially willing crewmembers, or train. If we need entertainment, we could always engage in a bit of storytelling!"

"Of Couuuuuuuurse. I'll get right back to you on that!" Vriska snapped, lips curling quickly before she swivelled her chair to face the other way. Aranea huffed and slid forward onto the rough table, eyes narrowing with a quiet "No, you won't." 

Two non-alpha Cronuses were currently on the fight platform shoving at each other in a lame half-assed attempt to push each other off. One had a bloody nose and a bruised cheek from earlier in the night when Vriska still gave a flying fuck. A few perigrees of sleazy highbloods duking it out had worn the shine off her little business, and her hold on their minds was hardly a curling tendril now. The little princess punches they were throwing was amusing enough in its own right, but the rest of the bar was getting bored. She wormed her way back into their heads, past the cloud of confusion and anger, and grabbed the reins. The bloody-nosed one cracked a fist across the other's face and sent him sprawling. Aradia casually scooted her table a little further away from the ring. The first Cronus loomed over the prone one, teeth bared and eyes wide. The one on the ground kicks out with a shout and knocks the looming one down on his back, scrambling up to gain some ground on his foe. The downed Cronus hops up and away with surprising ease and edges around the second Cronus. Part of the attraction of these fights had always been the trippiness of watching someone fight them self to the not-exactly-death. The two take a dive at each other, driving their shoulders into each others' chests and snapping at the air between their faces. Someone whoops in the sudden roar of cheers, mostly from Vriska's own ever-present alternates. A fresh trickle of blood rolls from Cronus 2's nose when the first knocks their heads together.

"MAKE 'EM MACKerel!" Meenah shouts, shiny points of her teeth glinting in the dim below-deck light. She adjusts her bandana and whoops again when Vriska grins back at her. The two Cronuses pause and then smash their lips together, equally violent as when they were beating each other. They grapple with each other, lips locked and bloody, shoving and pulling and trying to pin each others' arms. They tug each others' lips between their teeth and gasp and growl when sharp points tear at the thin skin. Vriska ignores the exasperated sigh from beside her and smirks as the two alternate highbloods vie for dominance. They look as though they're trying to eat each other alive, teeth clashing and nails digging into each others' arms. Another Meenah 'Ooh's and someone in the crowd glubs uncomfortably. She decides that it's about time to crank it up a notch, slicing through a few more threads of their self control and happily letting them rip the shirts right off each other. They're both lean and sleek like world-class swimmers and dripping rich purple blood all over the platform with flushed faces. Aranea seems to be sneaking not-so-subtle glances at the display with an air of shame, while the one Equius who has yet to leave in a disgusted hissy fit stares openly, transfixed. Almost everyone else is cheering, jeering, or 'ooh'ing along with Meenah.

"TAKE OFF HIS PANTS!" Somebody who might be one of the Meenahs calls, quickly echoed with a "mrrrooowrr!" tacked on. Vriska snorts and pushes them just a bit further, clapping in satisfaction when they rip the buttons off each others' pants. Cronus 1 struggles with the zipper and gets socked in the face for his clumsiness. The second Cronus pantses the first, leaving him with his boxers barely hanging on to his thin hips. The first rips the second's jeans open along the side with a snarl, leaving long angry lines over his thigh. A guy pipes up this time,"TAKE IT OFF!", and quickly gets drowned out by the roar of cheers when the two roll their eyes and drop their boxers. They're both clearly excited enough not to mind, though, bulges out and squirming. They kick their clothes off the platform and jump right back into the fight/makeout session, hands on hips and shoulders and teeth on lips and tongues. While he's distracted, Cronus 1 takes the opportunity to shove his opponent off balance and knock him to the floor. The second Cronus attempts the kick out move again, but misses when the first Cronus sidesteps and sits down heavily on his stomach. The two growl at each other venomously and wrestle for the position on top. Cronus 2 manages to get a good grip on the first's neck and uses it to slam him onto the platform, grinning ear to ear. Cronus 1 is half choking and clawing at the hands on his neck and sputtering silent threats at his double. The second Cronus shoves one leg between his alternate's and curls the other over his hip before he relinquishes his grip and sits back.

The crowd's cheering drops off, but as per usual, Vriska's enjoying her puppet show too much to care. The second Cronus guides his bulge into his partner's, and his partner's into his. He grinds their hips together, cringing at first, then sighing contentedly. His alternate snaps his hips up impatiently, scowling and digging his nails into the first's thigh. It somehow looks like Cronus 2 is having less fun on top than he imagined, but he slowly rolls his hips and plants his hands in the middle of Cronus 1's stomach and hums. The first grunts and bucks again, scratching at his alternate's skin until it starts to ooze purple. The second Cronus growls and slaps him open-handed across the face, glaring down in frustration and irritation. Cronus 1 huffs unhappily and lays his cheek against the floor. The second resumes his gentle rocking, lips curled just slightly and eyes lidded. The first tilts his hips up hopefully and chews on his lower lip. Cronus 2 pulls his thigh up and holds it against his hip, lips parting with a moan. They both roll their hips against each other and groan, tight nooks stuffed with each other's bulges, ignoring the stares of the crowd. They rake their nails down each other's chests, backs arching and eyes glazed with pleasure. Cronus 1 takes advantage of his duplicate's languid, absent-minded enjoyment and shoves him off and onto his back, scrambling to take the dominant position with a cold leer.

Vriska realizes she'd zoned out a bit, but the first Cronus is leaning low over the second and whispering something. She didn't catch it but she tightens up her control of them just to be safe. He scrapes his teeth down the side of Cronus 2's neck and settles into his lap. The second Cronus seems torn between desire and distaste, squinting up at him in the dim light. Cronus 1 sneers and grinds up against his still plump, excited bulge, lifting his hips up just enough to let it squirm inside. He doesn't even wait to start moving, bouncing in his lap with the same cold leer on his face as he toys with his own bulge. Cronus 2 gasps and latches on to his partner's hips, teeth bared and purple up to his ears. The first Cronus reaches back and slips a pair of fingers into the second's slippery nook, pumping his fingers in and out in time with the rise and drop of his hips. As uncomfortable as the rough treatment makes him, Cronus 2 is hard pressed to fight it and moans loud enough to make some of the closer members of the crowd wince. His hips twitch and jerk as his head lolls back, making Cronus 1 laugh and groan and ride him all the harder. Cronus 1 pulls his fingers out of his double's nook and wraps both hands around his bulge, bucking between the bulge between his legs and into his hand, moaning and dribbling thick purple onto the second Cronus and the floor. Cronus 2 shuddered and gasped, toes curling and eyes rolling back as he came. Cronus 1 wasn't far off either, hunching low over the second and working himself to a messy finish over his alternate. The first Cronus sighed in satisfaction, pulling back and rubbing the edges of his stretched nook. The second rolled over and put a hand over his crotch with a nervous laugh.

"Somefin for your trouble," one of the Meenahs mutters and sets a couple of Equius' towels on the platform. Cronus 2 double-wraps himself in towels and slides off the platform with his shoulders drawn high. Cronus 1 remains seated and naked on the platform, smirking at nothing in particular. Vriska coughs and swivels back around to the bar, tapping her fingers on the counter. Aranea gapes at her, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Did you seriously just do that?" she asks in a harsh whisper.

"Shut up." Vriska orders up a round of potentially potable drinks and eats one of the premade sandwiches with an somewhat confused sense of self-satisfaction.


End file.
